The present invention relates to building construction and in particular to the framing of doors, windows, and other wall penetration, as well as to door mantles, door pilasters, frieze boards, and corner posts, all of which can be considered building trim.
Many residential and some commercial buildings have a clapboard type siding of wood, aluminum, or vinyl, which during construction or renovation must be trimmed to accommodate a wall penetration where a window box or the like is mounted, or otherwise must abut another type of building trim.
In one example a frame is secured to the wall and surrounds a window box, to provide both a visual enhancement to the window as well as an interface for a clean transition with the siding that surrounds the wall penetration. In another example, a mantle is secured to a wall portion above a door and two pilasters are secured to the wall on either side of the door. An oblique frieze board is often attached to a wall immediately below and following the angle of a roof overhang, with or without a horizontal frieze board spanning a wall between the bottom edges of the roof overhangs. Other frieze boards can be provided at or immediately above the building foundation. Corner posts are usually provided to cover the junction of two walls. Whether such trim is fabricated from wood or plastic, conventional installation includes driving nails or screws through the trim into the wall.